


Put Your Loving Hand Out

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: Begging, Klaine Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine arrive home after a night out. Set during s5, post 513, pre 517. Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Loving Hand Out

They stumbled through the door of the loft, giddy from their night out, the music still buzzing in their ears despite the silence of their apartment.

The bar that Blaine had found felt almost hedonistic. It was so far removed from Scandals, which contained an overarching air of seediness, compounded by the bad memories Kurt carried from their night there. Greenwich Village, however, supplied a celebration of all they were, a place they could be themselves, and be surrounded by others like them.

They had agreed not to even attempt to drink alcohol there, scared of being found out and banned from somewhere they could grow to love. Regardless of intoxication levels, they had danced through the night, never needing alcohol to add to the buzz created by being free to be themselves.

Kurt had quietly growled at everyone who dared to look at Blaine covetously. Blaine had merely smiled, allowing Kurt’s hands to stake their claim. He wasn’t unaware of the amount of attention they were receiving, but found himself to be uncaring. He and Kurt belonged together, other peoples’ eyes were not going to change that fact.

It was hard to remember that they were still in New York City as they made their way home. Progressive though it may be, people whose views were bigoted still remained, and they were careful not to engage in too much public affection.

Once they were safely in their apartment, however, all bets were off.

Blaine’s mouthed at Kurt’s neck, his hands tugging at the older boy’s waistcoat.

"Kurt," he whined. "Layers."

Kurt shushed him, his hands helping Blaine with his buttons. “Rachel’s home, be quiet.”

Blaine groaned, but was otherwise silent as he walked backwards towards their room. Kurt tried to clear his head as he followed. It wasn’t that they had _never_ had sex while Rachel was home, but it was unusual for them to attempt it. And if they woke her up before her rehearsal the next morning, there would be hell to pay.

"I don’t think we should do this," he murmured against Blaine’s lips, forcing the words out past the haze of his desire.

Blaine sat down heavily on their bed, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes. “But I want you,” he said plainly.

Kurt tried to ignore the jolt that buzzed through his body at the look in Blaine’s eyes. “I want you too, but we need to be good roommates.”

"You need to be a good roommate. I don’t live here any more, I can be as annoying as I like," Blaine laughed. He rested his hands on Kurt’s waist, gently tapping out a rhythm while Kurt deliberated. He let his pinky fingers tease at the waistband of Kurt’s jeans, carefully keeping his expression neutral as he looked up.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of Blaine, head tilted. “Can you stay quiet?”

Pressing his lips together, Blaine shrugged. He wasn’t great at keeping his mouth shut in any aspect of his life, especially not this one, and Kurt knew it.

Kurt hummed quietly as he stood up and started to remove his outer layers. He placed his shoes next to the bed, as Blaine watched him with hungry eyes. As Kurt took off his shirt, Blaine finally caught up, and started to struggle out of his tight jeans. Kurt wandered to his iPod dock, putting the music on low. Rachel slept with earplugs, and Kurt was hopeful that the combination of the two would be enough to block out any noises they made.

Finally down to their underwear, they slid into bed next to each other, their warm bodies pressed close. It was a rush that Kurt still wasn't completely used to, the fact that they could have this whenever they wanted. The could be toether without worryig about cufews, and parents. Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt’s lips, and Kurt gently returned it.

"I think," Kurt grinned when he pulled back, "You need to persuade me how much you want this."

Blaine frowned.

"You know," Kurt said conversationally, ignoring the look on his boyfriend’s face. "There were so many people who wanted you in that club tonight. Maybe I need to be sure that it’s me you want."

He rolled over so he was lying on top of Blaine, and pressed a kiss to his jawline, just under his ear. “Maybe I want you to beg me.”

He pulled back to see Blaine’s reaction. It wasn’t unusual for Blaine to start pleading with him during sex - Kurt lived to tease him - but it was the first time that Kurt had asked him outright. He knew it turned them both on, though, and he was still high on adrenaline from their night out.

For his part, Blaine managed to cover his surprise at the request. He arched up underneath his boyfriend, and tried to catch him between his legs. Their erections brushed against each other and Kurt groaned.

"You mean this isn’t showing you how much I need you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, mischief flooding through him. “You’re a teenage boy, Blaine. Anything gets you hard.”

"I’m nineteen!" Blaine protested weakly. Kurt took pride in being the older boy, their dynamic had shifted sigificantly since Blaine had moved to New York, and Kurt’s preferred method of making Blaine okay with it was playing up to it, and showing him how much fun it was to be with someone more worldly - even if it was mainly all for show.

Kurt didn’t respond to Blaine’s argument beyond pulling their bodies apart slightly.

Tightening his fingers on Kurt’s back, Blaine whined. “Please, Kurt. I want you.”

"Prove it," Kurt grinned, the challenge clear in his voice. He rolled onto his back, moving Blaine to hover over him.

Blaine studied him for a few seconds, allowing the challenge to sink in. Kurt regarded him evenly, his arms flat on the bed at his side.

Starting at Kurt’s neck, Blaine pressed gentle kisses against his boyfriend’s skin, letting his lips and tongue trace a path he knew so well. He ground his hips down, a stark contrast to the teasing nudge of his mouth.

"I could hardly dance at times tonight," Blaine admitted in a whisper, his breath hot and wet against the hollow of Kurt’s neck. "I couldn’t stop thinking about getting you home. It was all I could do not to drag you into the bathroom there."

Kurt groaned, letting his hands move, his fingertips teasing along Blaine’s sides before digging into his waist.

"You move so well, it always makes me want more," Blaine breathed. Watching Kurt was one of his favorite things to do, no matter what he was doing. "Especially when you’re dancing with me. I love it, but it’s torture sometimes."

He started to mouth his way down Kurt’s chest, his kisses distracted and imprecise, eager to get to his goal. A gust of warm air flooded over Kurt’s cock, dispersed by the cloth between it and Blaine’s mouth.

"I want to suck you," Blaine groaned, his fingers plucking at Kurt’s underwear. "Please let me."

Kurt pretended to deliberate.

"Please," Blaine whined. "I’ll make it so good, I promise."

Nodding slowly, Kurt could barely lift his hips up in time for Blaine to pull his last remaining item of clothing off. The younger boy was immediately at work, trying everything he knew to shove Kurt towards the edge.

Kurt groaned, fumbling at the side of the bed for the bottle of lube. He tapped Blaine on the shoulder, and ordered him to scoot around a little so that he could reach his ass.

Blaine’s head fell forward the minute Kurt touched his rim, his fingers cold but oh-so welcome. It was a move they were well practiced in, but Kurt had changed the rules, and Blaine had to try to figure them out. He leaned back into the touch, trying to rock back and allow Kurt’s fingers to enter him. Kurt was unyielding, though, and continued to tease until the younger boy looked up towards him, eyes full of desperation.

"Please, Kurt," he begged.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in question, pressing the pad of his finger against Blaine’s hole.

Blaine whined, pushing back again. Kurt moved with him, unwilling to give him the pressure he was seeking, and Blaine groaned. “Your fingers. Inside me. Please.”

Kurt relented, pulling his hand back to gather more lube before slipping a finger inside. He bit his lip, trying to give himself something to focus on other than how good Blaine felt around his fingers. For his part, Blaine had all but forgotten what he was supposed to be doing, only occasionally remembering to mouth at Kurt’s balls before once more giving himself over to the sensations Kurt’s fingers were causing.

Kurt’s finger slowed, a second finger teasing against Blaine’s entrance. “Keep going, baby,” he encouraged gently, pressing down with his finger.

Groaning, Blaine took Kurt’s cock back into his mouth, trying to concentrate on employing all the tricks he knew. He was desperate to shove Kurt towards completion, wanting the older boy to be as desperate for him as Blaine felt. He swirled his tongue around the head of Kurt’s cock, the rocking caused by Kurt’s fingers provided Blaine with a rhythm to move his mouth along with.

Kurt pushed a second finger into Blaine alongside the first, twisting them as he fingered the younger boy. Blaine loved to be opened up quickly, he loved to feel like Kurt couldn’t wait to have him, and Kurt was often keen to indulge him. His instincts were overriding his desire to tease Blaine, his fingers falling into a pattern that they knew so well.

A groan around his cock made him shove his hips up, the vibrations stimulating him in the best way. He pulled his fingers free from Blaine, adding more lube before shoving three fingers back in.

Blaine moved backwards, desperately trying to ride Kurt’s fingers.

"Please," he begged, much too loudly. "Kurt, I need you."

Kurt shushed him, aware that they weren’t alone in the apartment. “I’m right here,” he smiled, twisting his fingers to try to nudge Blaine’s prostate.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, drawing the name out. Kurt’s cock was long forgotten, Blaine concentrating all his energy on riding his fingers.

"What?" Kurt settled his other hand on Blaine’s shoulder, stretching his fingers to touch the wisps of his hair that had escaped from the gel Blaine had applied.

"I need you to fuck me, now," Blaine demanded. "Hard," he added decisively.

Kurt removed his fingers, patting one of Blaine’s ass cheeks. “Okay. Get onto your hands and knees.”

"Yes," Blaine hissed, scrambling to do as he was told while Kurt busied himself with the condom and more lube. By the time Kurt was done, Blaine was ready, his head resting on his forearms, ass up in the air.

"How much do you want this?" Kurt asked as he lined himself up, resting his free hand on Blaine’s waist.

"So much," Blaine groaned, trying to push back onto Kurt’s cock. "I’ve been wanting you since before we went out."

Kurt smiled and moved forward, watching as the head of his cock slowly entered Blaine.

Blaine pushed back greedily as soon as he felt Kurt securely inside him. Kurt fell forward, muffling his groan on Blaine’s back.

He pushed himself upright, kneeling up so he could watch Blaine ride back onto him, over and over again. Blaine was nothing short of enthusiastic, breaking into a sweat from the exertion. He arched his back, knowing that Kurt loved the way he presented himself, loved being able to see Blaine stretched out in front of him.

Blaine whined, turning his head to encourage Kurt to kiss him. Kurt did so, a hand coming up to Blaine’s chest to steady himself.

"Fuck me, Kurt. Please. I want it harder than I can do it."

"You need me to fuck you?" Kurt smiled against Blaine’s lips, moving his hips slowly.

"Yes, I need you," Blaine agreed. "Please."

"Okay, baby. Lie forward with your hips up."

Blaine fell forward once again, his head turned to the side on a pillow. He blinked up at Kurt, who added some more lube to his cock before gripping Blaine’s hips tightly.

"Ready?"

Blaine nodded frantically.

Kurt moved one hand to Blaine’s shoulder, pinning him down, and started to move, rocking into Blaine in short sharp thrusts. He shifted as he thrust, trying to find the right angle to hit Blaine’s prostate.

He knew exactly when he’d found it, Blaine turning his head into the pillow and groaning loudly. Kurt gave him a sharp spank on his left ass cheek, and thrust harder, the top of his thighs slapping against the underside of Blaine’s as he moved.

Blaine’s cries were muffled, Kurt could just about make out a “please,” and a “harder,” and he rushed to comply. For all his teasing, bringing Blaine pleasure was one of his favorite things to do. His muscles ached as he moved - a night of dancing finally catching up with him - but he ignored the burn, his focus reducing to one single goal.

Blaine shook underneath him, his orgasm coming quickly and hard. Kurt groaned again, Blaine tightening round him was the final straw, and he came, biting his lip to keep from shouting out.

"God, Blaine," he breathed as he pulled out.

Blaine laughed gently, and rolled over.

"Did I reassure you well enough?"

Kurt pursed his lips and pretended to think. Blaine lazily threw his hand to the side to slap Kurt on the chest.

"For now," Kurt agreed, with a grin. "I may ask you to persuade me again."

Blaine looked up at him, eyes bright. “I think I could stretch to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/100242431320/put-your-loving-hand-out). I have made some minor changes before posting here.


End file.
